Nature Made
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: Tired of the life he had, Boy, Age 4, left it and ran to the forest behind it all. Now claiming to be of Earth and Nature his home, he has awoken forces beyond the comprehension of man and beast. It simply is. And it has taken a very special interest in all that is of Boy. Observe as the foundation of the world he may soon be a part of is brought close to Earth once more. Fast.
1. Disclaimer Template

**To All My Readers:**

 **Instead of posting Disclaimers at the beginning of each and every chapter, I have decided it would benefit me to simply create this template and post it instead on all of my new stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Profile:**

 **NAME: Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **AGE: Too young for some. Too old for others.**

 **OCCUPATION: Full-Time Student, Part-Time Writer, Mom**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to put food on the table and a roof over our head.**

 **DESIRES: To live a wholesome life and give all to my child.**

 **Average Writers Profile:**

 **NAME: Well Renowned and REAL**

 **AGE: Varying, mostly old enough to know how to make money efficiently.**

 **OCCUPATION: Writer, Millionaire, Parent**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to pay people to put meals on their table and build roofs for their heads.**

 **DESIRES: To not see shoddy representations of their lives posted in Disclaimers.**

 **Reasons for posting this is to make certain that any and all reading this understand that while the thoughts that go into bastardizing and virtually ripping apart an original writer's thoughts and ideas, along with any OC, environmental changes and scenarios that do not match up with cannon writing or are entirely new are mine, the original inspiration belongs to someone else. So please, read on and get to know the thoughts and inspiration behind each new story posted after this disclaimer. Please note that this is for the whole posting process of the subsequent story. You will not see a disclaimer in this story after this.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**


	2. Journal Entry No 1

**AN: A new story…. aren't the lot of you excited to see what else comes out of my crazy brain lol.**

 **Anyway. I'm not going to explain all that much. I love you guys too much to bore you with anymore of my life details.**

 **So here you go…**

 **ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _Journal Entry No. 01_

 _Dearest Journal,_

 _In my mind monsters do exist. Their names are Uncle, Aunt and Cousin. I am four years old. Too young to run away from this place. Yet I am. And I am going to do it today. My name is Freak Boy and I am proud to be not normal. I heal really quick. My broke bone don't stay broke. My burned arms don't stay burned. And I can make glass go away. I did yesterday at the zoo and Cousin felled in. The snake spoke to me! I was so excited to have a friend. But Cousin start crying and I new I was in trouble. We are home now and I was throwed into the boot place under the steps. It is my room but I do not like it. I don't like this. So I am running away. But I have to go now. Uncle is to give me to do list._

 _Freak Boy [25 June 1984]_

"Boy! Get up and get out here you good for nothing lazy freak!" Uncle cried. "You got chores to do!"

Boy closed the journal and placed it in a worn out knapsack on his bare back. He then placed a loose fitting shirt over top of it. It being one of his Cousins hand me downs didn't fit him at all. Due to this it looked like he wasn't wearing a knapsack at all.

Climbing out of the cupboard, he padded to the kitchen in his bare feet where Uncle, Aunt and Cousin were eating a large breakfast. Uncle shoved a large list of things to do in his hand as his Aunt shoved a stale piece of bread and near-rotten cheese in the other.

"Boy! Aunt, Cousin and I are going out today to make up for what you did yesterday. I want this list FINISHED to PERFECTION by the time we get back. All of it is outside so you don't get a chance to eat all of our hard earned food. Do you understand Boy!" Boy nodded meekly while trying not to show his relief at outside chores being on the agenda. 'It will be easy to leave!' he thought.

"Yes sir Uncle." Boy replied, turning to the door to the back and walking out. Hearing the door lock, he made to look like he was starting on the list until he heard the car pull out. Waiting about five minutes, he stood and wiped his hands on the pants he wore before leaving things where they were and, picking up the meager food he was given, proceeded to walk right to the back fence and over it and, with a burst of freedom, into the woods behind it. He didn't look back once.

If he had he might of saw that there was a flash of red light before the house began to smolder, starting with the garage where all the tools he used for chores were kept. ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

What Boy felt when he took his first steps into the woods was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was like, to his eyes, what being a part of Mother Nature was like. It was exhilarating. A breath of fresh air. Knowing he would never have to go back there if he could help it added to the great sense of relief that he felt. No more meaningless chores, no more beatings! He wasn't worried that he couldn't survive in the harsh wilderness of the woods. This was his new home!

'Home.' Boy thought, 'I like that.' Boy smiled to himself. 'I have to srvive in oder to prove them wrong. I'm not Freak Boy. I am a part of Earth. Nature is my home. Always has been and always will be, now and forevermore.' With those final thoughts, Boy continued on, happy thoughts flowing through his mind. Unbeknownst to him, Mother Nature had felt his call, heard his words, sensed his desire to live. With a sense of a true mothering feeling coursing through it, Mother Nature took an express interest in the survival of Boy.

With Boy, a warm breeze flowed around him as he continued to walk, cementing the homely feeling of the forest and the freeing one when he left that house.

Hundreds of miles away a lone bird of fire watched as objects stopped spinning and whirring and one of them actually began to smoke. One remained, a small metal made bolt of lightning, pulsing a comforting green. The bird of fire took a moment to ponder the future before flying over to grab the object, bringing it back to its nest, where it and the object were consumed in a pillar of fire. From the ashes rose a little bird of green and grey. A couple hours later, it went up in a column of flames again before disappearing, never to be seen in that office again.

 **AN: Finite! For now, lol. I love yall. More to come I promise! I have a bucket full of like twenty some odd stories I'm just going to buckle down and type for you lot.**

 **Have A Fantastic Day**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **THX, Lifesbrokenmarionette**


End file.
